La Première Reunion
by Momolecule
Summary: Janji pada pertemuan pertama tidak selalu selaras dengan harapan. Terkadang hal itu hanyalah angan-angan besar bagi seorang Ryouta yang baru berusia enam tahun. Child!AkaKi


**La Première Reunion**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

 **.**

 **Even when I'm feeling down, when I realize it I'm laughing  
With the two of us together, the world came back to life  
On the road home we always took, the beating rhythm of our footsteps  
The rain stopped, and the gentle scent of the breeze passed through the town**

Sore itu matahari bergantung manja pada langit-langit senja, memancarkan sinar hangat menerpa rupa setelah gemiris turun siang tadi. Angin berhembus lembut mengendus sudut-sudut tubuh seorang anak bersurai pirang dengan kisaran usia sekitar enam tahun. Ia berjalan tertatih meraih batang-batang pohon yang kokoh, sesekali berdecak kesal saat kaki-kaki mungilnya tidak sengaja terpeleset jatuh.

"Uh— "

Ia kembali berdiri, mengusap tangan kotornya pada celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Iris sewarna emas miliknya berpendar indah menatap kakinya yang bergetar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan jauh ke depan. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengintip malu, membuat mata anak itu terlihat memerah. Tidak— bukan sekali ini saja ia terjatuh. Ia sudah jatuh berulang kali setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti suara violin yang mengalun pelan dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Apa masih jauh ssu?" ia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan sama yang selalu berputar ulang dalam benaknya. Tidak peduli sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, tidak peduli seberapa sering ia terjatuh, ia tidak akan pernah menggapainya. Menggapai sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat dekat dan mudah untuk orang lain namun terlihat begitu jauh dan sulit untuknya.

"Uhn— sakit ssu.. " rintihan pelan terlontar dari bibir anak pirang itu, jelas ia sedang menahan beban pada kedua kakinya. Namun ia kembali menggeleng cepat, tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam keputusasaan yang menurutnya terlalu cepat untuk diterima. Ia masih bisa berusaha untuk menggapai suara violin yang sudah mencuri fokusnya. Kini langkah lebih pelan yang dilakukannya, tidak begitu terburu.

Namun sepertinya nasib baik tidak sedang menyambanginya. Baru beberapa langkah kecil yang diambilnya, suara violin yang didengarkan tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.

"Eh?" ia berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap sekitarnya dengan bingung. 'Tidak, jangan berhenti.' batinnya terus menyuarakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak boleh berhenti sebelum ia mendengar dan melihat violin dan seseorang yang memainkannya.

Sial. Kali ini ia benar-benar harus mempercepat langkahnya. Mencegah kemungkinan jika si pemain violin pergi meninggalkan taman tempatnya 'berjalan dan terjatuh.' Berjalan tergesa, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju bangian tengah taman. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang membawa kotak violin— nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun dengan cirri-ciri yang disimpulkannya. Lelah dan sakit di kakinya membuatnya jatuh terduduk, membiarkan bebannya terlepas seiring meluncurnya isak tangis yang menggema. Ia mengusap air matanya yang terus bergulir jatuh dengan kaus lengan panjangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tangan dan jeansnya yang kotor, begitu pula dengan lengan kausnya yang basah.

"Apa semuanya selalu menjauh dariku ssu? Apa aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat? Kenapa aku memiliki kaki yang bodoh ssu." Ia merutuk kesal sesekali memukul kedua kakinya keras sebelum meringis menahan sakit.

 **While we shared the same time, the two of us went through a miracle  
I want us to be connected from now on, too  
I want to look you right in the eyes and tell you**

"Kau tidak apa?" mendengar suara, secara otomatis ia mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir. Namun yang didapatinya adalah sodoran tangan yang menggenggam obat merah, kapas dan plester luka.

"Eh?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seorang anak bersurai merah terang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou." tanpa dipersilakan Seijuurou kecil mengambil duduk di samping si pirang.

"Kise ssu. Kise Ryouta" merasa tidak sopan, akhirnya si pirang mungil ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu. Aku tanya apa kau tidak apa?" tangan Seijuurou terulur menyentuh jeans kotor milik Ryouta. Menepuknya beberapa kali hingga debu-debunya menguap keluar.

"Jangan menangis. Ayah bilang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis." Seijuurou kecil mengulurkan sekotak tisu yang diambilnya dari dalam ransel.

"… Tidak boleh menangis ssu? Kenapa?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Mengabaikan sekotak tisu yang disodorkan padanya.

"Karena aku tahu Ryouta itu kuat. " mengambil selembar tisu, bocah merah itu mengusap bersih air mata Ryouta yang masih menampakkan sisa-sisa jejaknya. Membuat si pemilik mata berkedip lucu.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" lagi Seijuurou memperikan perhatian kecilnya pada Ryouta yang menggenggam erat jeansnya. "Kakimu? Kemarikan, biar kulihat."

 **It was your hands that I wanted to hold  
It was those hands that seemed to convey anything and everything from how they gripped mine  
It's not anybody else–it has to be you  
I thought that I always wanted to be by your side**

Menurut, Ryouta meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia tekuk. Setelahnya, ia merasakan tangan-tangan mungil Seijuurou memijit pelan kakinya. "Jika sakit, Ryouta dapat bilang padaku. Jangan ditahan." Ryouta mengangguk saja sebagai respon.

"A-ah Sei— Seijuu.. sakit ssu." tepat saat Ryouta mengatakannya, Seijuurou berhenti memijat. Menyingkap jeans yang Ryouta pakai.

Ia mengernyit saat menemukan kaki Ryouta yang diperiksanya baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan kakimu." Seijuurou kembali menurunkan lipatan jeans, membuatnya tertutup kembali.

"Tidak terlihat.. Seijuu tidak melihatnya ssu. Itu tidak dapat dilihat."

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Dengar Ryouta, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau bisa memanggilku Akashi jika Seijuurou terlalu sulit untukmu." Ryouta menggeleng cepat. "Dan apa yang tidak bisa kulihat?" Seijuurou bertanya pada Ryouta yang disambut wajah suram milik Ryouta.

"Uh ya Seicchi? Apa aku boleh memanggil— " belum selesai Ryouta bicara, Seijuurou mengangguk mendahului. "Ya kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

Melanjutkan apa yang tertunda, Ryouta menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang kondisi kakinya. Sesekali isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir si kecil pirang. ".. .Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang distrofi otot ssu. Okaasan bilang aku tidak perlu mengerti. Tapi— kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik ssu." Ryouta mengakhiri cerita pajangnya mengenai distrofi otot. Ryouta sempat menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang kehilangan suara semasa dulu, begitu pula dirinya yang selalu digendong saat berpergian walaupun saat ini usianya sudah meginjak enam tahun. "Itu memalukan ssu ka?"

Seijuurou menggeleng menanggapi Ryouta. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Itu bukan salah Ryouta. Aku sudah bilang dari awal jika Ryouta itu kuat." tanpa pikir panjang Seijuurou mendekap Ryouta yang masih terisak, memberikan peluka hangat anak-anak. "Aku tahu aku benar. Ryouta akan baik-baik saja." Seijuurou belum melepaskan dekapannya sampai Ryouta benar-benar berhenti menangis. "Mau kumainkan satu lagu?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Lagu?" berganti Ryouta menatap Seijuurou. "Lagu apa ssu?"

"Ryouta tau tentang salah satu judul dari Liebesleid?" Ryouta menggeleng kecil, membuat senyum tipis Seijuurou terkembang.

"Judulnya Love's Joy. Aku ingin Ryouta menyukainya." Seijuurou mengambil violin yang berada di sebelahnya. Iris Ryouta membesar ketika melihatnya, ia bahkan tidak melihat Seijuurou membawanya tadi.

Kini binar matanya terlihat lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya. Seberkas sinar kesenangan menari mengalun dalam beningnya pantulan retina Ryouta. Alunan nada ringan milik Seijuurou merasuk masuk indra pendengarannya membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Ia kira seorang yang memainkan violin sebelumnya adalah orang dewasa— namun sepertinya perkiraannya salah.

Cukup lama Seijuurou memainkan instrumen fellows classic dengan violinnya hingga Ryouta tersadar bahwa Seijuurou sudah selesai.

"A-ah.." Ryouta kehilangan kalimat. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

Meletakkan violinnya dalam kotak, Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan, membantu Ryouta berdiri. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Seijuurou sebelum ia melepas tangannya yang menopang Ryouta.

"…."

"Tidak bisa ya?" menanggapi respon diam Ryouta, Seijuurou mempererat kalungan tangan Ryouta pada leher bagian belakanganya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menopang Ryouta." Seijuurou berucap, menatap iris emas berpendar merah karena kebanyakan menangis.

"… Kenapa Seicchi peduli padaku ssu? Padahal— padahal yang lain selalu mengatakan aku mengganggu, berisik, merepotkan."

Kening Seijuurou mengkerut, membentuk labirin-labirin kulit. "Untuk apa aku keberatan jika aku bisa mendapatkan senyuman manis milik Ryouta?"

Mendengar perkataan Seijuurou, entah mengapa membuat Ryouta merasa ia begitu— dibutuhkan? "Uh- aku tidak begitu mengerti ssu, tapi kurasa aku juga tidak keberatan untuk terus tersenyum." Ryouta menanggapi Seijuurou, menatapnya sekilas sebelum memberikan senyum lebar miliknya. Membuat Seijuurou di sebelahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Ryouta janji padaku untuk terus tersenyum padaku?" Ryouta mengangguk cepat. "Ah tidak— Ryouta tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terus tersenyum. Ryouta boleh menangis jika itu memang perlu. Tapi jangan berlebihan." Seijuurou mengingatkan, yang disambut kembali oleh anggukan cepat Ryouta.

"Seicchi.. juga ssu. Berjanji padaku." Ryouta menunjukkan kelingking mungilna pada Seijuurou.

"Ya, aku Akashi Seijuurou akan menopang Kise Ryouta, begitu?" tanya Seijuurou pada Ryouta di sebelahnya.

"Ya ssu!" pancaran lega jelas tergambar dalam manik crimson milik Seijuurou. Ia merasa sedang bersisian dengan matahari, dan perasaan itu muncul— perasaan hangat menyenangkan tanpa nama. Namun Seijuurou merasa ia tidak keberatan memelihara perasaan tanpa nama yang ia temukan bersama Ryouta.

"Sekarang Ryouta mau kuantar? Tadi Ryouta datang bersama siapa? Okaasan?" ia membenarkan posisi Ryouta yang merosot, sepertinya berdiri cukup lama begitu membebani kakinya.

"Di dekat kolam ikan ssu. Okaasan menunggu disana tadi."

Mengangguk mengerti Seijuurou memapah Ryouta perlahan. "Eh? Barang-barang Akashicchi?" Ryouta menatap kotak violin yang masih terbuka dan tas ransel Seijuurou.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya jika aku memapah Ryouta." balas Seijuurou ringan.

"Mau kubantu membawakan?" tawar Ryouta. Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa tidak yakin. "Aku bisa ssu. Jangan meremehkanku Seicchi."

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu Ryouta." Seijuurou mendudukkan Ryouta di bangku terdekat sebelum memberesi barang-barangnya. Memasukkan asal obat merah dan tisunya, seolah tidak membiarkan Ryouta menunggunya lebih lama.

Seijuurou mengulurkan kotak violinnya pada Ryouta. "Ryouta bisa bawa kotak violinku. Aku akan bawa ranselku sendiri."

"Ossu! Akan kubawakan. Kise Ryouta siap membantu ssu yo!"

 **. . . . .**

Terlihat salah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki parasa keibuan berulang kali menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dengan panik. Berjalan kesana-kemari sebelum ekor matanya menangkap pos kecil bertuliskan 'Pengumuman dan Informasi'. Sontak wanita itu segera menuju ke sana. Memberitahukan bahwa ia telah kehilangan putra kesayangannya.

"Jadi data ini sudah benar bu?" tanya salah seorang staff wanita muda berkuncir kuda. Seorang ibu bersurai pirang itu mengangguk. Namun belum sempat staff wanita itu mengumumkan pemberitaan anak hilang, teriakan salah seorang bocah membuat ibu muda itu segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati putra kecilnya sedang dipapah oleh seorang anak kecil lain.

"Ryouta!" insting ibunya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran membuatnya segera berlari menyongsong putranya, mengabaikan bagian informasi yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya.

"Okaasan!" tertatih, Ryouta kecil masih berjalan pelan bersama Seijuurou.

Merasakan dekapan, Ryouta menatap ibunya dalam. "Aku baik-baik saja ssu! Seicchi bilang aku anak yang kuat, benarkan Seicchi?" Seijuurou mengangguk saja. Melepaskan Ryouta, Seijuurou membungkuk sopan. "Maaf aku baru bisa mengantar Ryouta kesini."

"Tidak apa, melihat Ryouta baik-baik saja itu sudah membuatku tenang." Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti. Sudah sejak lama Seijuurou tidak merasakan tatapan khawatir seorang ibu, sedikit banyak hal itu mengusik batinnya.

"Ah kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali. Aku permisi." belum sempat Seijuurou melangkah menjauh, tangannya di genggam erat oleh Ryouta, membuat Seijuurou kembali menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa Ryouta?"

"Aku mau mengantar Seicchi! Okaasan, ayo mengantar Seicchi ssu!" Ryouta mulai merayu, mengandalkan tatapan memelasnya yang tentu saja langsung disanggupi ibunya.

"Kami akan mengantarmu. Terima kasih juga telah menjaga Ryouta." tanpa diminta, ibu Ryouta menggenggam tangan mungil Seijuurou, sementara sebelah tanggannya menggendong Ryouta.

Percakapan ringan mengisi perjalanan mereka. Mulai dari membahas kegiatan sehari-hari sampai kegiatan sekolah.

"Okaasan! Aku mau masuk Teiko chuugakou bersama Seicchi ssu! Boleh?" ibunya terkekeh pelan menaggapi Ryouta.

"Ryou-chan boleh masuk ke Teiko jika rajin belajar seperti Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku rajin ssu! Aku hanya malas untuk beberapa saat." Balas Ryouta tidak terima, ia merasa sedang digoda oleh ibunya. Dan sialnya itu terjadi di depan Seicchinya.

"Ryouta tidak boleh malas belajar, atau nanti kutinggal." Seijuurou ikut menimpali yang langsung dibalas oleh 'Eeeh?!' milik Ryouta.

"Seicchi jangan jahat padaku ssu." rengekan Ryouta tidak ditanggapi, justru ditertawakan oleh ibunya dan Seijuurou.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan hingga ujung taman, salah seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki badan tegap berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Seijuurou-sama."

Seijuurou mengangguk, ya salah satu orang suruhan ayahnya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya. Seijuurou berbalik menghadap ke arah sosok ibu— yang walaupun bukan ibunya cukup banyak meninggalkan kehangatan pada Seijuurou.

"Seicchi akan pergi sekarang?" potong Ryouta, ia sudah diturunkan dari gendongan, Ryouta berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou.

"Ya aku juga harus pulang Ryouta. Lima tahun lagi, Ryouta dapat menemuiku di Teiko." Seijuurou mengacak surai pirang Ryouta. Walaupun ia ingin menangis, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Seijuurou. Ia tidak aka menangis jika itu tidak perlu, toh ia akan bertemu Seijuurou lagi walaupun itu masih lima tahun kemudian.

"Ah ya, aku akan disana ssu. Aku akan rajin belajar agar Seicchi tidak meninggalkanku ssu."

"Baguslah." Seijuurou beralih pada wnita cantik di sebelah Ryouta. "Bibi— terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai kesini" Seijuurou berucap. 'dan terima kasih telah menghangatkan tanganku dengan segenggam tanganmu.' dalam batin Seijuurou tetap mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bukan masalah untukku, dan sama-sama Sejuurou-kun." Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis, membuat garis matanya melengkung turun.

 **Even if I look back, I know you're not there  
Nevertheless, I feel like I heard you call my name again, and I try looking around**

 **It's like I could go back to those days where we walked step-in-step if I just turn the corner  
The leaves on the arch of cherry blossoms have turned orange now,**

Sudah sejak lama semenjak pertemuan itu berlalu, kini Ryouta sudah berdiri menantang gedung di hadapannya. Teiko Chuugakou. Ia sudah diterima di sekolah ini, namun ia belum bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Mungkin ia harus berkeliling terlebih dahulu.

Sepanjang perjalanannya mengitari sekolah, guguran bunga-bunga sakura menjadi penghias organik di tepi-tepi jalan. Membuatnya menikmati setiap pijakan kakinya pada jalanan.

Di depan sana sekumpulan orang berkumpul, penasaran Ryouta memilih melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

'Akashi yang itu? Kau yakin?'

'Pantas saja, kukira ia akan menjadi orang yang sibuk.'

Berjinjit tinggi-tinggi Ryouta mengamati sesuatu yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. "Etto- permisi ssu! Biarkan aku lewat! Permisi ssu!" sesampainya di depan papan pengumuman, Ryouta membaca kilat tulisan yang tertera. "Apa?" keningnya berkerut dalam, menolak mencerna informasi yang dibacanya.

Tidak tahan dengan situasi ramai yang mengerubunginya, Ryouta bergegas keluar.

"Seicchi bohong ssu, kau bilang akan ke Teiko. Tapi kenapa— uh.. " ya yang dibacanya tadi adalah kabar berita soal pengumuman murid yang diterima di Teiko. Seijuurou memang diterima namun sebuah catatan kecil di bawahnya memupuskan janjinya. Seijuuro tidak ke Teiko. Ia memilih bersekolah di Kyoto. Walau Ryouta sudah jarang menangis, namun satu hal ini berbeda. Karena ia begitu mengharapkannya. Mengharapkan kedatangan Seicchinya. Seicchinya sudah berjanji akan terus menopangnya kan? Tapi kenapa begini?

Tidak ingin terus menangis, Ryouta mengusap kasar air matanya. Sedikit banyak ini membuatnya merasa _de Javu._ Ryouta kecil yang menangis sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terulang kembali, mengingat Ryouta di Tokyo dan Seijuurou di Kyoto. Mereka tidak akan bersama. Perasaan hangat tanpa nama yang selama ia di tumbuhkan bersama Seijuurou harus layu untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis ssu." lirih, Ryouta mengucapkannya, berulang kali. Memberi mantra pada dirinya jika dia tidak boleh menangis, namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Ryouta merasa kecewa, lelah dan sakit. Ini bukan sakit yang sama akibat distrofi ototnya yang bahkan sampai saat ini terus memburuk. Sakit saat ini terasa lebih nyata dan membuatnya sesak. Untuk kali ini Ryouta merasa ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Menggapai sesuatu -seseorang- yang sangat berharga untuknya. Entah sejak kapan mereka bersama, menulis kisah tanpa judul bersama. Dan saat ini Ryouta merasa ditinggalkan. Mungkin memang benar kakinya terlalu bodoh untuk mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan tergapai untuknya. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti seekor siput yang berusaha mengejar seekor rusa? Entahlah, Ryouta tidak mengerti. Tapi benarkah begitu kenyataannya Kise Ryouta?

 **FIN**

AN/ : Whaai~! Apalah ini fic kilat asal jadi. First Fanfic. AkaKise. Karena lagi WB buat salah satu fic AkaKi yang lain juga jadilah one shoot ini. Orz, maafkan. Itu buat quotes centernya diambil dari lirik Kirameki – Wacchi dari ending Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.

PS. : Ini juga berkah ide-ide ringan ala yu_restricted. Tapi aku yang buat tetep jadinya begini. Lol. Udah mungkin cuma begini, thanks for reading and review appreciated.


End file.
